


The Cat's Crown

by Quminesme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I haven't written fanfiction in three years, Selection AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quminesme/pseuds/Quminesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a Six, who has plans for her entire life. Her family pushes her to join the Selection, essentially a competition to win the heart of Prince Adrien Agreste. Little do they know, she spends her time as the heroine Ladybug along with her partner Chat Noir. When her boyfriend Nathanael pushes her to join the Selection out of guilt, Marinette doesn't know what to expect when she gets to the palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I'd just like to mention that I've never used AO3 before, so that's something I'm still trying to figure out.  
> Secondly, I would also like to say that I haven't written fanfiction for three years. I've spent those three years developing my art, and being a fan artist.
> 
> Marinette - America Singer  
> Adrien - Prince Maxon  
> Alya - Marlee Tames  
> Nino - Carter Woodwork  
> Chloe - Celeste Newsome  
> Gabriel - Clarkson Schreave  
> Mrs. Agreste - Amberly Schreave  
> Sabrina - Lucy  
> Nathanael - Aspen Leger (If any of you have read the series you know where I'm going with some of this)
> 
> Thank you! I hope you enjoy what I've written so far.

   It seemed that every girl, or girl's family, was happy about the letter that had arrived in the mail. Marinette couldn't have cared less. She was a Six. She didn't want to be a One. Well, anyone would want to be a One if they lived as a Four or lower. To be more specific, Marinette did not want a publicized love affair that could possibly only lead to tragedy. 

   The day after Marinette had utterly rejected the concept of being a One, or even participating in the Selection, she caught her parents giving her a look. It was the look that said,  _she can do what she wants..._ but _we still think it's best for her to participate_ anyways.  
  
   Marinette appreciated that her parents thought of her future and of what was best for her, but Marinette couldn't help but feel a slight frustration.  
  
   What they didn't know was that Marinette was already taken by another Five. Or maybe they did, but Marinette wouldn't have known anyway. Nathanael wasn't a topic she brought up often. 

   He was a Five, an artist. Surely they wouldn't have a problem with her moving up a caste, so she felt that nothing was  _wrong_ that she didn't want to participate in the Selection.

   While it wouldn't be a problem if Marinette were to marry him (and move up a caste in the process), Marinette's parents believed that she should apply for the Selection. Marinette thought it was ridiculous how hard they try (it's subtle, but it's there) to get her to even fill out the form.

* * *

_"'The recent census has confirmed that a single woman between the ages of sixteen and twenty currently resides in your home.'"_

   "Oh, Tom, I'm so sorry. It appears I am single and eligible for the Selection." Tom laughed.

_"'We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honor the great nation of Illea. Our beloved prince, Adrien Agreste, is coming of age this month. As he ventures into this new part of his life, he hopes to move forward with a partner, to marry a true Daughter of Illea. If your eligible daughter, sister, or charge is interested in possibly becoming the bride of Prince Adrien and the adored princess of Illea, please fill out the enclosed form and return it to your local Province Services Office. One woman from each province will be drawn at random to meet the prince.'"_

  "He seems like a nice boy, doesn't he? I think Marinette would be good with him. Oh, imagine our Marinette as Queen!" Sabine was in love with the idea.

Both parents looked up at their daughter, who was making an effort to ignore them. Marinette had turned her back and started sewing furiously. Sabine let out a sigh and continued with the reading.

    _"'Participants will be housed at the lovely Illea Palace in Angeles for the duration of their stay. The families of each participant will be generously compensated for their service to the royal family.'"_

Sabine peered over the letter. She looked up in time to see her daughter duck her head back down behind her current sewing project, pretending that she didn't hear. Sabine glanced towards Tom. He shook his head and gestured for her to continue her reading. Marinette's mother continued reading silently, glancing up at her daughter every now and then.

   Once Sabine was finished reading, she put the letter down gently and approached her daughter.

   "I imagine the Prince would love you. You're a lovely person."

   Marinette let out something between a murmur and a groan.

   "You're so talented! He would adore you. I know it for sure." Sabine smiled at her daughter, who seemed like she was trying to hide from the world.

   "Mom, I appreciate the effort but I don't want to participate in the Selection."

   "Of course, but you don't necessarily have to participate, Marinette. All you can do is apply."

   "I know that, but it seems like a risk to me. Once I apply, there's a chance that I'll get chosen. I don't think I can stand being that far away from you for any amount of time. I don't want to be chosen, and the only way I can guarantee that is if I don't apply."

   Sabine sighed but didn't make any indication that she was going to continue.

   "If I were to participate anyways," Marinette began slowly, glancing towards her father. "I don't think the chances of me becoming queen are very high."

   Her father was the one to reply. "If that's what you're worried about, Marinette, just know you have as good a chance as anyone else."  
  
   It wasn't because Marinette thought she had a chance, it's because the prince would be wasting his time.  _He_ would be the one who didn't have a chance.

   Her parents got up and made to leave the room. As her father walked to the door, Marinette heard him say, "You don't have to do this, you know. It's just a good opportunity that you can take advantage of."

* * *

   Every night, Marinette would silently escape her room. Once a week, Nathanael would come by, standing by the rosebush that they would meet at. Once a week, his arms would be full of flowers and drawings so he could gift them to Marinette. She did love his gifts, but this night was different.

   Marinette was sitting near the rosebush when she heard the rustle from nearby which alerted her to Nathanael's appearance. When she looked up, she saw a large bouquet.

   "Oh, Nathanael... you didn't have to do this."

   "How could I not? You're such a wonderful person that I can never resist to get you _something_."

   "I almost feel guilty every time you bring these. You're too nice to me." Nathanael had placed the bouquet at her feet.

   "It's nothing to feel guilty about. You deserve better than me. You deserve at least a Two, if not a One." Marinette cringed. She didn't want to talk about this anymore.

   "Please don't talk like that Nathanael. My parents have been trying to get me to apply for the Selection. I don't want to talk about it. I love you and only you."

   "The Selection? I hope you aren't turning away from this opportunity. Marinette-"

   "Nathanael, I don't think you understand. I don't  _want_ to be Illea's princess."

   "I'm sure I don't fully understand, but... why not?"

   "I'm already in love with you." Marinette felt her face heat up and turned away, even though neither of them could quite see the other. In a smaller voice, she added, "The only princess I want to be is yours."

   After a long pause, Nathanael said to her, "Marinette, I hope I'm not the reason that you aren't going to at least try to apply."

   Marinette didn't answer.

   "Why? Do you want to stay a Six?" Nathanael knew that would get her attention.

   Marinette spluttered. "What? No!" 

   "That's all the reason you need to just  _try._ "

   "Nathanael, why are you so  _intent_ on trying to send me away? Do you really think that little of yourself? Or do you not trust me? What is it with you and the Selection?" Marinette was close to yelling. And tears.

   "I'm sorry," Nathanael whispered, but he was far from done. "You deserve better, though. I don't think you want to stay a Six, or even a Five. No matter what, we still wouldn't be able to have the future we want."

   "You already know what I want, Nathanael! I want to marry you! You don't seem to understand! I want to marry you and have all the kids we would ever want, and be the loving wife and husband that would disgust our kids. We'll be fine if we marry, Nathanael. We can make it, I know we can." Marinette just didn't understand why they were pressuring her to do this.

   Nathanael seemed a bit surprised at her outburst but after a moment of thinking, he responded to her, "I still think you should do it, Marinette."

   "What?" Marinette spluttered.

   "Join the Selection."

   "Why?" Marinette's vision was blurring.

   "I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of being the reason why you didn't take this chance. I'll be left thinking,  _what if?_ I don't think- no... I _know_ I can't live like that." Nathanael always spoke gently with her.

   Once Nathanael made it about him, she was powerless. He cared, she knew that. He cared about her, over himself. He was gentle with whatever he did, and he never brought himself up unless it was important. She couldn't refuse him.

   "I," Marinette began. She thought about protesting, but she knew. She knew that inside, she had already given in to him. "I'll do it."


	2. The Application

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week's test trial of working with another seamstress at the request of her mother (in an attempt to convince Marinette to apply), Marinette agrees. The day before she sends the application, she tells Chat Noir, who is excited to see if his Lady will end up participating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing so much Pokemon Go that my legs are covered in mosquito bites. I also wrote part of this chapter with one hand because I was eating ice cream with the other.
> 
> Next chapter: The Interrogation

   "Marinette? It's time to wake up."

   "Yes, mama!" Marinette rushed to get changed so she could get out of her bed and out of her room.

   She met her parents in the small living room that they had. Sabine was standing in front of her husband, clearly preparing to talk with Marinette.

   "Marinette, your father and I have spent a week thinking about it... and we've managed to get you a job with a designer. I think this job can pay fairly well... and it could help you develop your sewing skills." 

   Marinette was expecting something to happen, of course, but this was not what she expected at all. This was her dream ever since she was a child. Marinette has been designing clothes since she was able to draw. She worked as a seamstress whenever the bakery was having a slow day, repairing people's damaged clothes and occasionally making a few clothes of her own design that she shared for what little extra profit she could get.

   "Oh thank you so much, papa, mama." Marinette rushed to go hug her parents.

   "However," Sabine continued. "You have to apply for the Selection."

   "Mama-"

   "I know, you can only apply and you don't want to apply either way, but please?"

   Little did her mother know, Nathanael convinced her into applying yesterday night, so this was simply a little bit extra.

   "Alright, mama."

* * *

   Marinette went to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day, not just clothes that she'd thrown on to seem decent, not that there were many choices. Marinette didn't quite need to pay attention to what she wore, because of her working at the bakery or making clothes in her free time.

   It was going to be her first day with a real job, and she was going to fill out the application before she left. Marinette picked out her typical blazer along with a white shirt and fading pink pants.

   An outfit for signing applications. Marinette wanted to laugh. Only higher castes had time and money for that.

* * *

    _Name: Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_Age: 17_

_Caste: Six_

_Contact Information: xxxx-xx_

_Height: 5'5"_

_Weight: (No idea what to put here. Just pretend there's something here.)_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Skin Color: Pale_

_Abilities/Talents/Other: Speaks French and English. Last grade level of school. Knows how to bake, sew, designs clothes, draw, paint. Designed a Jagged Stone cover._

* * *

   "Papa, if I wanted to marry another Six, or a Seven, or even an Eight, would you let me?" Marinette looked up at her dad after weighing the pros and cons to  _maybe_ put 'being Ladybug' on the form.

   "If you loved them and they loved you, of course. I want you to be loved. You deserve to be loved." Papa Dupain knew how to use his words. If only he knew Marinette was referring to Nathanael.

   Marinette took her filled-out application (she hoped she filled it out well) and went to find Mrs. Cheng, who was preparing the bakery for opening. Mrs. Cheng immediately looked up once her daughter had made her entrance. Sabine opened her mouth to say something, perhaps to greet her daughter. The movement of the application stole Sabine's attention away from her daughter, who was waiting for some kind of reply from her mother.

   "You actually did it? Marinette, I'm sorry for pressuring you into doing something like this." Sabine couldn't quite understand why Marinette would have a change of heart about the Selection other than Sabine had pressured her into signing. Maybe she felt obliged to so that she could achieve her dream. Sabine's eyes flicked back towards Marinette's face, which held no negative emotion, or at least, didn't give any away.

   "It's alright, mama. The worst case scenario is my life stays the same, right? There was no harm." 

   "If you say so, Marinette. Come on. We're going to get the application in, and then you don't have to worry about it anymore, alright?" Marinette nodded.

* * *

   They walked the entire way to the office.

   "Mama, what about the bakery?"

   "Don't worry, we've stocked up already. Your father will be able to handle it while we're gone."

   There was a long line stretching for applicants. They weren't the only ones who wanted to get the application done with. It seemed that all of the province's girls were lined up.

   "Sabine!"

   Both Marinette and her mother turned.

   There stood Nathanael's mother, walking a girl that Marinette had never seen to the line.

   "Hello! Who's this?" Sabine looked at the girl who was standing shyly near Nathanael's mother.

   "That's the daughter of a family friend. Her mother couldn't make it today so I volunteered to bring her."

   "You look so pretty!" Marinette didn't want to stand there like a silent idiot. It wasn't a lie either. The girl was dressed up in a cute yellow dress.

   "Thank you! I wanted to look good for the picture."

   "Picture?" Sabine and Marinette asked in unison. Both Marinette and her mother were confused.

   "Yeah. Sabine, you didn't hear it from me, but I don't think this 'lottery' is much of a lottery at all. Some of these girls really went all out. Marinette is very pretty, and she didn't even have to try!"

   "Oh, no! You're quite beautiful, yourself! I'm just plain Marinette!" Marinette let out a nervous laugh.

   "That's silly. Every time Nathanael comes over to your home, he comes back gushing to me about how lovely your family is."

   "What a nice boy!" Sabine clapped her hands together.

   "I know! I couldn't ask for anyone better! His art is selling very well now. He's a very nice son."

   "He's going to make his wife happy one day."

   "I think he's already got someone, Sabine." Nathanael's mother said this like it was glass. It was to be handled lightly or something catastrophic could happen.

   "Oh! Who is she? What is she like?" Sabine was always curious.

   "I don't know, but she's making him so happy. Whoever she is, he loves her a lot. He's been saving some money up. I think he's preparing for marriage."

   Marinette was overjoyed at this, but said nothing, and hoped that her face showed nothing. She went through the entire line, and his name was the only thing on her mind. Marinette stood in front of the camera.  _Nathanael actually wants to marry me!_ She gave the camera her biggest, brightest smile.   
  
   How terrible it would be if the prince were to find out that her bright and lovely smile wasn't for him.

* * *

   Marinette met Nathanael again. Her one week test trial was over with the designer she was working with. Marinette loved it. The pay was good, her coworkers were nice and she got wonderful feedback. Marinette wanted to celebrate with Nathanael. She snuck a few pastries that she had saved for him that she made once she got home.

   Marinette heard him approach from behind and she turned and gave him her biggest smile. "Hello again."

   Nathanael sighed. "I wonder what would happen if I could ever sneak up on you."

   Marinette laughed and held out the treats. "Maybe one day Nathanael. Look at what I made for you! I added a little bit extra of everything for you."

   Nathanael went quiet. "This is for me? How could you afford to make something like this? This must have cost a lot! You told me how expensive some of these ingredients were."

   She smiled. "See, after I submitted the application, I started a job that my parents got for me. My mother wanted me to submit the application so she got the job for me and we made a deal of sorts."

   He wasn't satisfied with that answer. "This is wrong, Marinette."

   Marinette looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

   "I'm supposed to be the one that provides for you. I love that you did all this for me... but I can't help but feel bad that I can't do this in return."

   "We talked about this. Things will be difficult but the moment you're ready to ask, I'll be ready to say yes. I'm sure of it."

   "No."

   "What?"

   He hesitated. "I don't know how I thought this could work," Nathanael admitted softly. "I just... I-"

   "What are you saying?" Marinette faltered. "Are you-"

   "I don't think I can do this anymore, Marinette."  
  
   "I thought you loved me."

   "I know. I do. It's just... I can't." Nathanael stood up and began to walk away.

   "Where are you going?" Marinette was ready to cry.

   "I'm going home," he said, without turning back to look at her. "I'm sorry for doing this to you, Marinette, I really am."

   The sound of him walking away faded into the soft rustling of grass in the midnight breeze.

   Marinette buried her face in her hands. Her sobs, too, faded into the sound of the leaves among the trees in the distance.  
  
   Oh, what a fool she was for possibly signing away the rest of her life out of love for a man that left her.

* * *

   There was a late night interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir scheduled for 11 pm or possibly later. It wasn't going to be at the pavilion, because then their patrols would be ruined. Chat Noir came up with the location. It would be at a park near Angeles, so that it would be faster for everyone to get there, rather than having to go all the way to the other side of Illea.

   Illea wasn't that large, but it was a win-win situation for everyone, so why not? Angeles was the center of Illea.

   Of course, Ladybug and Chat Noir were the first ones there, at precisely eleven.

   Ladybug was unusually quiet. And well... laying on a bench. Chat suspected something was wrong but chose to ignore it. It wasn't to be rude or anything, it was just to give her space. She would talk about it in her own time.

   "Hey Chat?"

   "Yes, LB?"

   "I applied for the Selection." Chat Noir was sitting on the pedestal of a small statue, while Ladybug lay on the bench somewhere in front of him.

   "Why? I thought you had a boyfriend or whatever. You two were like... best lovers forever or something."

   "I made him dinner and he dumped me." Chat Noir heard the rustle of fabric and saw that Ladybug had rolled over to face him.

   "That's stupid," Chat Noir said.

   "I guess." An awkward silence.

   "I mean, it's a nice gesture, right? I don't think the food sucked, and even if it did, it's nothing to break up over." Chat had leaned forwards and began gesturing with his hands, hoping that Ladybug could see him or at least his silhouette from the lanterns scattered around the park.

   "No... no. It was the fact that he felt that he couldn't give me the same back. He's always saying how I'm too good for him and how I deserve better. He was even saving up for marriage! I heard about it from his mother just last week when I sent my application. At this point, I'm almost wishing I get picked for the Selection. I need something to get my mind off this."

   Another awkward silence.

   "What's going to happen if you do get chosen? How are patrols going to work?" Chat Noir knew how it would work... somewhat. He knew that  _he_ could sneak out but Ladybug... maybe not.

   "I'll figure it out when we get there." Well at least she was sounding  _somewhat_ confident. 

   In the distance, Chat Noir could hear the wheels of a vehicle moving and somewhere on it, the sound of metal. Maybe the equipment? Chat Noir got up and moved towards Ladybug.

   "Hey, LB, I think the people are here. I'm going to go up to greet them once you're ready."

   "Is it that Alya girl with the blog?" Ladybug sat up.

   "No, I don't think so. This is a professional person here, I think. I didn't see the name Alya anywhere on the email." They had their own email that was shared to the public through Alya and her blog. Their interviews appeared there, and also on magazines.

   "Ah. I wouldn't know. I've been busy recently. I started a new job for a while, just to test the waters. I might start it again if I don't get chosen for the Selection." The real reason was that they didn't have a computer or a phone that would show emails, but she couldn't just say that.

   "Yeah. This interview is going to appear in some magazine. They asked us to do a small photoshoot for them." Not that this was new to Chat Noir.

   "That's alright with me." A pink glow indicated a change in Ladybug's clothes.

   "Ah, I should probably change my outfit up a bit as well. Good idea." An acid green flash revealed Chat Noir's outfit. "You ready to go? They're pretty close now, anyways."

   "Yeah," Ladybug said. She stood up. "Let's go."

* * *

   "Is it alright with you two if we start with the photoshoot and then move on to the interview? We only need one picture for the magazine so I think we can get that done and out of the way. We have all the equipment here and we're setting it up right now."

   Ladybug and Chat Noir stood to the side, unsure of what to do. The crew that came had gotten started setting up before the duo had gone over to greet them. The interviewer had rushed towards the two and apologized about being late.

   "Oh, did I keep you waiting? I'm so sorry! I know you two are busy-"

   "No, it's fine! We didn't wait that long." 

   To their right, the crew had finished setting up the equipment. They were currently adjusting the lighting.

   "Alright, I've never done a photoshoot before, so how is this going to work?" Ladybug spoke up for the first time since seeing the interviewer and the crew.

   "So we'll just ask you to sit there and maybe pose a bit. We'll pick one picture for the magazine later," the interviewer told them.

   "Oh, okay. So do we go over there right now?" Ladybug asked again.

   "Yeah, I think they've finished up. Ask the guy near the camera what to do, because I really don't have much experience with the process. I just see the finished product."

   Chat Noir was the first of the duo to move. He grabbed onto Ladybug's hand and pulled her towards the set.

   "Okay, since I'm the one with the modelling experience, I'm just going to tell you a few quick tips. Stay relaxed. Listen to the feedback the person at the camera gives you. Also, because you aren't by yourself in this, so I'm here to help you."

   "Okay."

   The photographer turned around to face them.

   "So you two sit on the block we have here. Sit however seems cool to you, but make it natural."

   Chat Noir pulled her towards the block that he indicated, and gestured for her to sit down. Ladybug paused, not quite sure she heard the man correctly. Chat Noir sat down in front of her, and gestured for her to sit next to him.

   "Just sitting, but  _cool_ sitting."

   Ladybug laughed and sat down with him.

   "Hey, maybe we should both wink for the camera," Chat Noir suggested.

   "Um... okay!"

   The lights flashed a few times before Chat Noir leaned forwards. Ladybug kicked a leg up and leaned back a bit.

   "Think of something funny," Chat Noir said.

   "Like you?"

   "Wow, alright. Sure." Ladybug brought a hand up to cover her giggling.

   The lights flashed again.

   "I think those are all the pictures we need. Thanks," the cameraman told them.

   Chat Noir and Ladybug got up and walked towards the interviewer. She was occupied with a notepad and was talking with a cameraman. The crew was changing up the set so they could film the interview. The interviewer turned towards them with a smile.

   "You guys ready?"

   "Ready as we'll ever be. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... jeez... I accidentally deleted half of the next chapter. Haha.. It's gonna come later than expected, [what was expected was about 3-5 days but now I suppose it'll end up being a week or maybe more.


	3. The Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes longer to write chapters than it takes to read them and usually it sounds so rushed when you read it. I apologize.
> 
> I also ended up deleting the majority of the original chapter on accident but I realized it's probably for the best because I made it sound like a crackfic towards the end and I personally didn't want this to seem like a crackfic.
> 
> If Adrien is Maxon in this AU, I think you guys can see why I'm going to start hesitating writing future chapters because I'm gonna end up hurting my boy.

   "Alright, the majority of these are from fans, so! What is your favorite color?"

   "I'd have to say pink," Ladybug answered. The set was adjusted so that there were cameras aimed at Ladybug and Chat Noir individually, one aimed at the both of them, one aimed to capture the entire set and one aimed at Ms. Luzader, the interviewer.

   "In that case, I need to wear more pink! How come I didn't know this sooner?" Chat Noir pouted at Ladybug.

   "You're Chat Noir, not Chat Rose," Ladybug replied.

   "That's true, but look at this!" Chat pointed at the green stripes on his outfit. "Chat Vert."

   "That's true," Ladybug mocked. She pointed at his head. "But look at this! Chat Stupide."

   "You wound me. My favorite color is in between blue or green, but I'll choose green."

   "Okay, here's a question that I got which was submitted by fans: what is, or would be, your ideal romantic partner?"

   Ladybug winced. Chat Noir noticed this immediately and looked towards the interviewer, Ms. Luzader.

   "Ah... this might be a difficult question." Chat Noir didn't know what else to say, because he didn't want to speak for Ladybug. It wasn't his place.

   "It's okay! Sorry. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to," Ms. Luzader said quickly.

   "Chat, it's fine. See, I was dumped recently and I don't quite understand why. It was really sudden, and my boyfr- ex was supporting me before that. He really was a sweet person." Ladybug didn't feel the tears that she predicted would come, which she supposed was a good thing.

   Chat Noir looked away from Ladybug and Ms. Luzader. "That was a stupid choice, in my opinion. What person would dump someone like Ladybug?"

   Ms. Luzader gave a short laugh. "And what about you, Chat Noir? What is your ideal partner?"

   Chat Noir went bright red. "U-uh, well, I'm not really sure? I guess I just want a partner. Someone who'll stay with me through anything." He mentally cursed himself for his stuttering.

   "Aw, that sounds really cute! Best wishes to you and your future missus!" The interviewer cooed. "Okay, these are mostly fan-submitted questions, and we took out the ones that were more personal. What's one of your hobbies?"

   "Oh! I'll answer this one first. I love designing. I've designed some clothes recently and I'm very proud of them. I mean, yes, I love the design, but I also make the clothes and I love those as well. Having your designs come to life... it's a very beautiful sight to see."

   "That sounds very interesting! I admire your passion," Ms. Luzader answered.

   "Ah, mine doesn't seem as good compared to LB's hobby. I write sometimes? Small poems. Short stories. Nothing that I would take very seriously."

   "Chat Noir, a poet? An author? Who would've known?" Ms. Luzader joked.

   "Honestly, I don't quite believe it either," Chat Noir replied.

   "Okay, here's one that I personally like: who do you think spends more time on the phone?"

   Ladybug pointed at Chat Noir immediately, while Chat grinned and raised his hand.

   "What can I say? LB's a busy lady and I need to pass the time," Chat said, shrugging.

   "On to the next question: what is your biggest goal in life?"

   Chat Noir let out a low whistle. "Oh man... I'll let LB answer this one. I really don't know."

   "Um. Well, I suppose my goal is to live life and be happy with what I do. I had plans for my entire life, and I mean my  _entire life_. I knew who I wanted to marry, what job I would choose, how many kids I would have. Now it looks somewhat uncertain," Ladybug answered.

   "Oh! On that topic, here's another question I have. How many kids do you plan to have, if you were to have any?"

   Ladybug spoke up first, since she had mentioned the topic earlier. "I had planned to have three or maybe even four, depending on the situation. I know for sure that I want at least one child."

   "I'm thinking one or two. Ladybug has big plans for her future," Chat Noir answered. "But I agree. I can see at least one child in my future."

   "Another question that came up: what are your opinions on your partner?"

   Chat Noir spoke up first. "Ladybug is incredibly brave and I am grateful to be able to know her. She is clever, confident, and kind. I'm honored to work with her to protect Illea."

   "That is incredibly touching," Ms. Luzader commented.

   "Chat Noir is my partner, not my sidekick. I just want that out there because so many people think this? I hear people talking about Chat Noir as if he is below me. We are equals. He is my partner, and I am honored to work with him. I can't do this job without him."

   "That," Ms. Luzader paused, more likely for dramatic effect. "Was also very touching. You two seem very lucky."

   Chat Noir looked at Ladybug. "Yeah. I suppose we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting a new story about Mrs. Agreste, which I haven't published yet.
> 
> I'm sort of taking a break from this story? Not quite because my break is going to be spent 1.) rewriting chapters or 2.) planning out chapters. It's really one or the other and school's starting soon anyways.


	4. The Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng takes a trip to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's just started and I already have four projects here we go!! im booked for band every friday for the rest of my life!! im also the section leader thats not really supposed to be the section leader but is because first chair doesnt like responsibility,, 
> 
> hahah/.. i dont remember the selection as well as i thought i did but here we go!! again!!

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, caste Five."

 

Who knew that words could potentially ruin lives? It was a turn for the worst for Marinette. A break-up and a send off.

 

Not only was it a horrible day for her, she just happened to meet someone who could possibly be the most stuck up person ever.

 

Chloe Bourgeois was not to be trusted. Marinette took note of that immediately. Delaying the plane ride by not one, not two, but three hours was a bit much. But when Marinette looked over at her, arriving late with far too much luggage for her to believe that it was reality, Chloe shot her a glare and continued on towards the plane.

 

Not far behind her, Marinette heard a girl (Alya, was it?) mutter in a tone that was, no doubt, a complaint about the blonde's attitude before walking up to Marinette and holding out her hand.

 

"Hi! I'm Alya."

 

Marinette, still out of it from Chloe's attitude, babbled back. When she realized that she was probably embarrassing herself in front of a potential new friend, she straightened up and grasped Alya's hand and replied, "I'm Marinette. It's nice to meet you," and laughed nervously.

 

The other girl there, who's name turned out to be Rose, seemed quite small and reserved, but a wonderful person nonetheless.

 

Once they landed, Marinette was guided towards their destination by Alya, who wanted the both of them to avoid being like Chloe, who was occupied with her fans. "We're late anyways! Chloe's not going to be the reason why we're even  _later_."

 

-

 

Marinette didn't know what she expected, but it wasn't  _this._

 

 

Her hair was pulled and washed and dried within minutes of her arrival. Several people came by to ask her opinion on hair color and styles and makeup, however Marinette rejected the ideas. The whole ordeal was outrageous. A whole team of people arrived just to do her nails. Her skin was pink from waxing and stung with every small touch.

 

Marinette saw a few of the other girls with their faces painted beautifully and wondered if she should do so herself. In passing, she saw some of those girls wearing beautifully designed dresses and felt envy that they wanted to win the Selection. Marinette scolded herself for considering those ideas since she didn't want to win.

 

Sure, Prince Adrien was attractive, but doing all this to get his attention seemed a bit much. What happens when he finds out you're a fake?

 

Marinette shook the ideas from her head.  _I'm here to distract myself from reality._ She thought about Nathanael again. Tears threatened to spill but she refused to let them. Her mind wandered to Chat Noir. How were they supposed to do anything together now?  _I guess I'll just have to tell him the news._

 

-

 

The maids in her room seemed so eager to please and were happy to do their jobs. It took Marinette forever to convince them to leave so that she could at least have a chance of sneaking out. Once she was  _sure_ that no one was there to tattle on her for sneaking out on the first day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'll be honest, I'm starting to lose interest in Miraculous Ladybug fanwork-wise. I'm also starting to forget about the Selection as well so I'll have trouble writing much other than the main events.
> 
> School's started and there are some harsh teachers that replaced older teachers. One teacher in particular gives out 20s-70s without batting an eye and so many kids have started failing her class already and she raised everyone's grade out of pity but I don't think she's going to stay like that for long and so I have to work hard to stay on her good side.
> 
> I'm taking so many Pre-AP classes and I have to maintain my GPA because school is really important to me especially because I'm thinking about doing stuff in the medical field.
> 
> I might not write for this story ever again but I'll still try.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Your Royal Highness, Prince Adrien Agreste.

Marinette peeked out of the doorway to check the halls only to duck back inside when she heard one of the girls laugh from somewhere nearby. They were to be in their rooms by nine and were not to leave until the next morning, so that Prince Adrien wouldn't get the chance to meet any of them before the time came.

It made sense, of course. No one wanted the other to get an advantage in the Selection. Think about it, the chance to become Queen, and all you needed to do was sit pretty and smile big for the camera.

Marinette leaned her back against the door, counting to ten. By now it was nearly nine; she could see it on the clock that was hung up at the front of her room. The bells hadn't chimed yet, meaning it wasn't quite nine, but it was quite close. Marinette didn't know how they would make sure of the girls being in their rooms so she stayed in her room, waiting for the bells to chime nine times.

The first chime rang throughout the room, breaking the silence that previously occupied it. The next chime echoed behind it along with the next, and the next, and the next.

By the seventh chime, someone began to knock on her door. She got up to answer when she heard a lady's voice call, "Is Marinette there?"

Marinette was, in fact, there and responded, "Yes ma'am!"

And that was that. Marinette heard the lady walk away after the ninth chime and waited a while longer to assure that no one would be there to catch her trying to sneak out.

She spent her time laying on her bed and staring to the door through the drapes of her canopy bed. The white curtains fluttered in front of her face with every breath, blocking her view of the door.

The clock ticked and ticked and ticked and ticked. Time was passing by as the kingdom suddenly plunged into a silence.

Five minutes passed and Marinette found herself begin to slip away. Why was she here? Why did she apply to begin with? What was wrong with her trying to provide for Nathanael? She drowned in the silence and suffocated in her regret.

Rushing to the door with silent panic, she twisted the knob carefully so the sound wouldn't alert anyone. The door hadn't even opened very far before she slipped through, like water slipping through the cracks between your fingers.

Marinette stepped down the hall at a fast pace, her nightgown billowing behind her. She saw the main entrance to the castle and sped up even more, wanting nothing more than to leave.

Two guards noticed her and moved quickly to intercept her at the door. They held her around her waist as she struggled half-heartedly towards the door.

"Miss, you aren't supposed to be out at this time."

"I need to get out. Please, just let me out."

A new voice joined in. "You heard the lady. Let her outside."

"Sir, she isn't allowed-"

"You aren't allowed to be manhandling her either, if I remember correctly. I apologize for my tone, but please do as I say."

"Yes, Your Highness." It was Prince Adrien.

The guards stepped aside and pushed the doors open without a word.

Marinette stepped out without looking at Prince Adrien, who was standing somewhere behind her.

The prince followed closely behind her, as if to dare the guards to defy him, but the guards knew that it was a facade that his father, King Gabriel, required of him. 

The king required his son to keep up an image by remaining firm and strong so that his son wouldn't be easily swayed by the girls in the Selection. The king himself played a large role in the choosing of the new princess. He thought that if the princess was a strong woman, she could hold her own if need be. This was influenced by his own wife, who was now dead after a rebel attack. 

Marinette stood in the middle of the garden before dropping down onto the bench, facing away from the prince. She took a long shaky breath, grateful for the cool night air. Prince Adrien stood not far behind.

"Is there anything troubling you, dear?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing... Adrienette.

"Is there anything troubling you, dear?"

"I am  _not_ your dear," Marinette replied.

"Surely you intend to be, do you not?" Adrien asked, with an amused smile. "Why else would you be here?"

"I'm here because I was asked to. I simply applied, is all," Marinette said, turning her head.

"That happens?" Adrien said, contorting his face in confusion. "I thought it was a form that you filled out and turned it. Completely voluntary."

"My parents encouraged me to and my, uh, previous boyfriend did too. Something about not being guilty about keeping this chance from me."

"That's silly. You didn't want to go but they kept encouraging you to?"

"Yeah, but I don't want people to think that I'm just here for the money. It's an added bonus, but my parents just wanted me to try for the experience." Marinette sighed. "I had someone back home. We were going to get married and everything. He wanted me to join the Selection because he said he would've felt guilty for keeping that experience away from me."

"But," Adrien interjected. "He didn't seem to consider how you might've felt. He had your best interests in mind, but not... well, you."

"Yeah, basically," Marinette sighed.

"I'm really very sorry about this, but it seems I have to leave now. Can I trust you to make your way back into the palace? Not that you could leave, anyways. Those guards will make sure that you won't. I'm not sure if I'll be back to continue our chat either," Adrien paused. "Also, could you keep quiet about this? I wasn't supposed to meet any of the Selected today."

"Of course," Marinette agreed. "Oh! I forgot. I need to get a letter to someone important. Or an email. I just need to contact someone as soon as possible."

"I'm relatively sure I could get the message to that special someone," Adrien offered. "Although it's sort of a risk. We can never be sure if you're a rebel or helping one. I hope I can trust you."

"I don't think you have to worry much. You don't even have to leave it far," Marinette assured. "There's a pavillion near the castle. If you could just leave it there, that would be great."

Marinette didn't get a chance to see Adrien's face when she mentioned the pavillion. He didn't know that she knew about the secret meetings held there. His mouth fell open for a brief moment as Marinette reached to her feet and pulled a letter from her slippers. Adrien struggled to regain his composure as Marinette straightened up to hand him the letter, with the name of the recipient facing the ground between them.

"Please just leave it there. While you trust that I am not a rebel or assisting one, I trust you to give me my privacy. I'll be leaving soon. Have a lovely night, your Highness."

"And you as well, dear."

* * *

 

It came with being a cat, Adrien supposed. From the moment his hands were on the letter, he was tempted to open it and read that was inside. No, Adrien was a well-mannered man. He kept the name of the recipient facing away from his eyes the entire trip to the pavillion. He resisted the urge to flip the letter over to just at least see the name even as he scaled the walls surrounding the castle.

When he arrived at the pavillion, he couldn't stand it any longer. What was the harm of reading a name?

He flipped the letter over and in rushed but equally neat handwriting, Marinette had written his name.  _Chat Noir_.

The idea of naming himself with French words came from his friend Aurore, a noble in France. Or, at least he hoped they were still friends. Their last meeting was nothing short of a disaster. 

_She had confessed to liking him and wanting to marry. When Adrien shook his head and attempted to gently let her down, she only grew more upset. Aurore was to be married the next week to another noble in France._

_"Adrien, you must understand. He is older than I, and perhaps even your mother. I do not wish to marry him. Even if I reject him, there will only be more suitors to line up."_

_But he was taught that his duty was to the country and the crown. Relations with France were fine, Adrien knew. They would only worsen if Adrien were to interfere with the marriage plans, and so there was no advantage._

_"I'm sorry, Aurore. I'm only allowed to marry through the Selection. You know that."_

_"I'll run away! I'll become a citizen of Illea if I must. Adrien, please." Aurore was near tears._

_"Aurore, it isn't possible," Adrien said with his firmest voice._

_Her face turned to stone, with no emotion showing. The only evidence of her breakdown was the trail from the one tear that had slipped. Aurore took a shaky breath and looked Adrien in the eye. "If I had my way, Crown Prince, your country would be nothing more than a stone beneath France's feet."_

_She turned, her skirts billowing as she left Adrien behind, her head held high and her back straight._

He hoped he was forgiven, now that they were both grown up.

Adrien's eyes made it back down to read his name written by Marinette. Well, it was addressed to him, so he was allowed to open it. Opening the envelope was more overwhelming than he would've expected.

* * *

 

_Dear Chat Noir,_

_**It has happened** _ _and now I will not be able to meet with you as often as I'd wished. If you have figured out my identity now, I trust you to keep it a secret. I apologize that I cannot make it to patrol, or help you. I can only work from inside the castle and what I can do is limited. I have less time than before._

_Yours,_

_Ladybug._

* * *

 

The letter was shorter than he would've liked, but the point was made.

Ladybug was participating in the Selection.


End file.
